


What Really Happened That Time

by RyouheiAkane



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Comic, Inspired, dark side dorks being dark side dorks, demential, doodle drawing inspiration, not mine, tumblr inspired, unofficial events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:11:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6196342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyouheiAkane/pseuds/RyouheiAkane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a literary transposition of a cute/demential/funny comic inspired (more like copy-paste in words) by a Tumblr post. Credits inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Really Happened That Time

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And this is why I'm still not allowed to write](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/179992) by kelgrid. 



> Check her out for some good art!

After the tragic battle against the Force-sensitive girl Kylo had been lying on the ground, letting the freezing snow seep into his robes as it melted. Hux arrived enervated, his steps plunged into the second surface created by the white crystals falling adagio. “Get up, Ren! The Base's gonna blow up, we've got to leave!”

The General had stopped a feet or two farther, as the other man opened his eyes. “Oooooh, Hux! You came here just for me...” The cut crossed his face and trickled down to stain the pure snow. His back arched into the air, one hand cupped near the side of his mouth as if to whisper. “Oooh I don't think I'll be able to get up on my own, you'll have to...” He looked at General Hux from aside. “...help me.” Kylo settled his forearms under his chin, watching expectantly at the ginger man who just looked down on him with a dark halo around him and the deepest scowl ever seen on his features. “You disgust me.”

 

 


End file.
